


Heart Stain

by CityAngel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 22:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1874397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CityAngel/pseuds/CityAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is in love with Castiel. Castiel is in love with Dean. Hidden feelings are uncovered with the help of a suit and stain.</p>
<p>(lots of fluff and more so READ AT YOUR OWN RISK OF DEATH OF FLUFF!!)</p>
<p>Enjoy x ♥</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart Stain

Finally. Sam, Dean, and Cas finally had a free day. They finished up a dirty hunt the day before, so the exhausted men and angel decided on doing nothing. Would they go out to eat at a diner? Maybe order some pizza? Days like this didn’t come along frequently so they had to pick well.

**

Dean sat down at the bunker table, tracing his fingers along the wooden texture. He saw Sam appear from around the corner, ready and dressed.

“Well, look at you. I’m exhausted. Where could we be going at this hour?” Dean asked rubbing his face.

“Dean, it’s almost noon.”

“Whatever. I’m tired.” Dean closed his eyes and rested his head on his propped up hand. Sam sighed and took a seat at the table, too.

“Hey Dean, sorry to wake you from your beauty sleep, but wasn’t Cas with us last night?” Sam asked confused.

Dean quickly opened his eyes. “Yeah, he was, actually, now that I think about it.” He said. He was already thinking of Cas at that moment anyway… like usual.

“Then where is he now? I could have sworn I heard some footsteps and an ‘ouch!’ sounding just like Cas. ‘Must have tripped on the corner of that mini-table again.” Sam said with a laugh.

Dean was going to respond, but he decided to spend that time praying to get Cas’ feathery…  
“Hello, Dean.” Castiel said.

Dean jumped, seeing that the angel appeared right there. I mean, he was used to it. They were all used to it--but he was just about to pray. He wondered how Cas could have known before he barely started.

“Where have you been?” Dean asked nonchalantly.  
Cas grew a smile and grabbed a seat and joined the two hunters.

“I” Cas was leaning his head in with a smirk, “was getting a reservation to a fancy dinner place for tonight.” He seemed very proud with his job.

“Woah! Cas, how awesome! Thanks. But what about the money? Should we pay you any?” Sam asked.

“Don’t you worry. I did a little work.” Cas said holding out his hand, referring to the fact he smote an employee. Sam laughed.

“But guys, I mean I don’t think we’ve ever eaten out. Like eaten out.” Dean said. It’s not that he was unhappy with the idea. Actually, he was looking forward to it, but he didn’t want to look like some unmannered cave man.

“Dean, we go out to diners all the time. It will be fine. We just need to get suited up. It will be the same, just….fancier.” Sam said trying to reassure his older brother.

Dean nodded. “True, true. Fine. Let’s do it. What time would we be leaving?” He asked Cas.

“7 o'clock tonight.” Castiel said happily. 

“Alright sounds good, but what are we gonna do for the rest of this day?” Dean asked.  
The room went silent. To be honest, none of them had a clue on what they really could be doing. Usually they research, read a journal, hunt, or sleep.

“Well, Dean, you could help me with something.” Cas said.

Dean’s eyes lit up. “Sure! Take me to it.”  
Sam, realizing that Dean and Cas were gonna hang out, decided to read a book. He picked up “Moose and More”, a reading about the different species of forest-moose.

**

Cas had led Dean to his own room. The bed was made, but it looked like he had some trouble getting the blankets smooth and flat.

“Had a little trouble bed making?” Dean asked chuckling.

“It is harder than it seems to look.” 

“Yeah, yeah okay. So what do you need help with?” Dean asked eagerly.  
Cas stood there and paused for a minute, trying to remember what he needed Dean for anyways.

“Aha.” He walked over to a gun laying on his dresser. “I need some help cleaning this. I think I have done it once or twice with you guys, but I don’t think I can do it alone.” Cas explained.

“Don’t you worry, I can clean it for you.” Dean said in a sing-song voice. He grabbed the gun and started taking apart different knobs and other confusing parts.

“Why are you so belated today, Dean?” Cas asked, peering into his green eyes. Dean’s heart skipped a beat once those blue eyes grabbed ahold of his own.

“I don’t know. I mean, I’m so used to hunting and never getting breaks...but now, I can sit and relax, and help out the people I care about.” Dean was nervous. He wasn’t sure if he said that sentence right and didn’t want to creep out Cas.

“Oh. That’s good that you are feeling that way today.” Cas then turned his body back to its normal position again and went silent. He began to watch Dean grab a piece of cloth and clean inside the gun. His hands were shaking.

“Do you need me to steady you?” Cas asked already about to place his hands on Dean’s arm.

“That’d be good.” He replied. Cas put his hands on Dean’s upper arm and area of his elbow.

Dean could feel his muscles tensing, which could either just be a big sign with neon letters saying he was nervous, or that he had really nice muscles, and they accidentally happened to… appear so they could be… felt.

Cas clenched his jaw. He could feel Dean’s incredibly hard muscles. His upper arm was like it was filled with cement. He never thought that Dean’s arms could be so strong.

Basically, if Sam were to have walked in, it would be a trenchcoated angel sitting on the bed with Dean, whose hands were tightly gripping Dean’s arms, while he cleaned a gun. It sorta made you think of one of those fireman calendars or something.

“Agh. Good. I think it’s completely clean.” Dean concluded. Cas lightened his grip, even though he didn’t want to.

“Dean, I didn’t know you’re arms could get so tense.” Cas usually didn’t get a lot of references, but this time he knew what he was saying. Though, he was only saying it to get another hold of those muscles, or even better.

“After you hold a gun for most of your life, I guess muscles can get stronger.” Dean said chuckling a bit. Dean inspected his own muscles, feeling them up to see what the rave was.

“Yeah, you’re right. They are pretty hard.”

Cas gulped.

**

Finally, it was 6:30. They were just about to leave for that fancy restaurant Cas nicely reserved for them earlier in the day.

Dean walked in on Cas, looking in the mirror, his tie knotted.

“Need some help?” Dean asked with a smirk.

“I think so.” Cas replied. Dean walked over to him and inspected the new… bow tie. He began to grab different parts of it and pull.

“Ouk! Um Dean, you were pulling a little too hard.” Cas said.  
“Oh! Sorry, dude.” Dean loosened the top of Cas’ tie, his skin brushing against his neck.

Cas gulped again. He put his full attention on Dean’s face, taking in those cute freckles. 

Dean continued to work, even though he wanted to look up at Cas. He could feel his beautiful blue eyes tracing over every mark on his face.

He fell into it.

He looked up at Cas, right into his eyes. 

“Thank you for helping with this. I seem to get in mishaps every now and then…” Cas said with a chuckle.

“I’m always here for you, buddy.” He patted his shoulder and smiled, and then continued to unknot the tie.

“Aha! Finally. All good.” Dean grabbed Cas’ shoulders and turned him around to face the mirror. His face lit up once he saw his fixed tie, like a kid in a toy store.

“Thank you Dean! I was working on this for about half an hour before you came in.” Cas confessed.

Dean smiled and walked out. “See you in five!” He yelled back into room.

**  
Sam and Dean were waiting by the door of the bunker, about to leave.

“HEY! WHERE’S THE ANGEL?” Dean yelled, trying to make it loud enough for Cas to hear.

“I’m here!” Cas appeared about a foot away from Dean’s face.  
“Cas, you’re collar is all messed up.” He walked over to the back of Cas, fixing his clothes.  
Sam was standing there, hands in pockets, eyebrow raised.

“Alright guys, let’s go…” He said with a laugh and opened the bunker door. The three of them walked out to the Impala, which was conveniently already out there, rather than in the garage.

“Sammy, you park this out here?” Dean asked.  
“No, I did. I made sure I did so we wouldn’t be late.” Cas said smiling.  
Dean smirked and patted his shoulder.

Sam couldn’t believe what he was seeing. I mean, yeah this happened a lot, but the tension of… love?... in the air was very strong tonight. He wished he could smoosh the two of their faces together already.

Dean got into the drivers seat, Sam in the passenger seat. Cas took the back. The whole ride, his eyes did not leave the back of Dean’s head.

**  
The hunters and the angel arrived at the fancy restaurant, “Ranchin Galore”. 

“Guys, this looks like some sort of rich place which was named with some sort of bad spelling that looks French or something.” Dean said laughing.

“I’m sure you’ll like it, Dean. I checked the menu before I reserved it. And they do have beer.” Cas said, listing everything.

“Dude,” Dean grabbed Cas’ shoulders, “Don’t ever change.” He smiled and Cas seemed to melt into a puddle at that moment.

**  
The three were seated at a booth next to the window.

“Window seat!” Dean said as he rushed in.

“No way, Dude! You always got the window seat when were kids.” 

“Too bad!” Dean stuck out his tongue. He would have liked to sit next to Cas, but it was even better sitting across from him, since then he could see his dark hair, blue eyes….

A waitress came over, dressed in a black dress complimenting her curves. Sam looked at Dean, clearly calling dibs.

“Hi, what would you like to start off with?” She asked in a faded British accent.   
Sam looked down at his menu. Dean always liked to guide his little brother with the ladies, but he figured he didn’t want to be embarrassed, so he kept his mouth shut, and eyes on Castiel.

As Sam was ordering, Dean leaned in.  
“Hey, Cas! What are you thinking of ordering?” He asked. Castiel took a moment to read the list of foods in the meat section of it.

“Lamb.” He said.  
“Oh, that’s delicious. I’m sure you’ll like it.” Dean said with a smile.

“And for you two?” The waitress asked.  
“Oh, um...I’ll take a Dr.Pepper.” Dean answered, now directing the attention to the dark-haired man across from him.

“I, miss, will take a water. Only that. With lemon.” He said with a finalized tone.  
“Alright! You fine men, I will be back in only a moments time.” She said.

“So, Sammy, you gonna get some of her digits?” Dean said laughing.   
Sam gave his stone-cold look. “No, Dean. She had a ring on her finger.” He pursed his lips and looked away.

The lady came back quickly with water and a lemon, Dr.Pepper, and a beer for Sam.   
“So, what will we have for food, now?” She asked getting her pad of paper and pencil out.

“I’ll take the sirloin, my brother, soup, and my friend here, lamb.” Dean said.  
“Sounds good. I’ll be back in a few!” She said walking away with swinging hips. Sam’s eyes followed her even after she turned the corner. Dean slapped him on the head.

“Dude. She’s married. Get someone who qualifies on the Sam-Love-List!” Dean said teasingly.

“Ew!” It was Cas, who, for some reason, was in awe of a salt shaker. He had some salt on his fingers, which he probably tasted.

“Um…. Cas…. have you ever had salt?” Sam asked.  
“I mean, I’ve seen humans dig it out before...I’ve seen them eat it excessively with food… but, I in fact have never gotten the chance to consume it.” 

Dean laughed… ‘How adorable’ he thought. It was always a treasure when Cas discovered something new. There was a large pile of salt on the table. 

“I seem to have a predicament, Dean.” He was holding an empty salt shaker in one hand, the cap in the other.

The waitress could be seen swinging her way on over to their table. Dean hurried and decided to push all the salt off the table, which now landed in Cas’ lap. He whacked the empty salt shaker out of his hand. There was a clash, which luckily, the girl didn’t hear.

“Here is your food. I got you some onion sauce for your lamb, by the way. Be careful. It stains.” She said with a pushed tone. The waitress, Kate-Alexa, placed down the three different plates of food, smiling and nodding, then walking off.

They began to eat. Sam started off slow meanwhile Dean was eating like there was no tomorrow. “Be careful, Dean! You don’t want to--” Cas looked down and noticed the onion sauce dripped right onto the white of his shirt.

“I-uhm, seem to have…” He looked down at his shirt.  
“I should go wash off.” Cas said, and got up.

After he saw him enter, he waited a moment, contemplating whether he should go in and help.  
“Um, Sammy, I’m gonna go in and help.” He laughed and hurriedly got out of the booth and walked off towards the mens bathroom.

**

There was Cas, which unfortunately he had gotten some of that darned stainable onion sauce on his nice white shirt. He had taken off his trench coat, which was nicely folded on top of the sink. 

“Need some help?” Dean asked walking over to Cas.  
“Yes, I believe so, Dean.” He said sweetly. There was the white sauce, still clearly visible, on his shirt. Dean got a paper towel and wetted it. He then started dabbing Cas’ shirt.

“When Sam was young, and would stain his shirts, I learned to dab, not to scrub.” He said while simultaneously cleaning Cas’ shirt. It happened again...where Cas was staring right at Dean. Should he look up?? Dean wasn’t sure what to do. I mean, they were sort of alone in there. They were close. Would it matter if he--

“Dean. Thanks for cleaning my shirt.” He said.  
“It’s not done yet, though.”   
“I know.” He pushed Dean forward, having him lean against the sinks. Dean was caught by surprise. He liked it, but it was almost as if he were stunned--he was in shock. Of happiness. Cas took the reigns… pushing and pulling slightly back and forth.

He then stopped and looked into his eyes.  
“Thank you, Dean.”  
“No. Thank You.” Dean grabbed ahold of Cas. They weren’t just kissing anymore. They were making out. And they were good.  
“I didn’t know you were so practiced.” Dean snuck in.  
“I guess I’ve learned from the best.” Cas snuck in too.

After a bit, they both pulled back, inspecting each other’s candy colored eyes.  
“Dean, if you haven’t noticed...I really like you.”

Dean laughed. “Oh, I think I’ve noticed.”  
“Do you like me back?” Cas’ eyes now going all puppy dog like Sam does, sounding legit with his question. He touched each button on Dean’s suit. 

Dean gulped, every muscle in his body tightening.  
“It’s more than that, Cas.”  
He leaned into Cas, and placed his forehead on Cas’, looking down at his eyes.  
“I’m in love with you.” He whispered. He could see Cas melt at that moment, his heartbeat, which he could feel from this distance, beating faster. Cas’ head slumped down a bit, he seemed to be at his happiest. Dean pulled away and held a-grab of his shoulders. Cas was smiling bigger than ever.

“Let’s go back to the table, then.” Dean said tightly holding him as he lead the wobbly-kneed angel out. He paused for a moment, looked at Cas, and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

It’s been what he has wanted to do for ages. Too many years to count.

Finally.


End file.
